The Pretender
by xxBroken21xx
Summary: Prom is just a month away and Kurama only has one person in mind he wants to go with. But after a certain situation, he has to pretend to be gay. Now after all the troubles will he get the girl of his dreams or be stuck going with Kuronue. K/B & surprises


**So my friend and I were listening to the song "The Pretender" by the Foo Fighters and this idea popped into our heads simultaneously ( I am not joking, it was the same idea) and we just had to write it.**

**My friend has his own account but hasn't updated any of his stories in a LONG time but I will make him update soon. His fanfiction account is Fuzen so go check out his stories and tell him to update.**

**Anyways, I hope you all like it and please review!**

**Fuzen: I now present the first chapter of The Pretender!**

**Me: Enjoy!**

"WHAT?!" the president of the Shuichi fan club screamed causing half the school to flinch.

"They have officially been a couple for the past hour. We even saw them kissing." Shuichi fan club member 125 replied.

The president started to hyperventilate. "This cannot be happening! Our whole existence would have been useless! USELESS I tell you!"

Member 251 was about to reply when the president suddenly fainted after her small outburst. She turned to member 125. "What should we do?"

"Ummm…Lets take her to the nurse." She replied not too happy at having to lift the girl that was twice her size.

As members 125 and 251 of the Shuichi fan club were picking up their president, the purpose of their existence passed right by them in quite a hurry. His long red hair flowing lightly behind and leaving the intoxicating smell of roses with them.

Shuichi, or Kurama as his closest friends called him, walked as fast as he could to find his friend, no make that soon to be dead friend, Kuronue. He pushed past the number of students trying to get out of the school now that the bell rang and headed straight to the place where he knew where Kuronue was always at. His emerald green eyes turned to slits as he glared at the reason behind the current havoc.

Kuronue on the other hand had a simple yet charming smile on his perfect face as he leaned on the tree where he would always meet Kurama after school. With his long black hair flowing loosely and the "cool" pose he had acquired it made him look enchanting to any girl and possibly some guys passing by. But Kurama could only wait till he was close enough to punch him right on the face and wipe that damn smile off.

It took a lot of self restrain and clenching of his fist to not hurt Kuronue at the moment once he reached his old thieving partner.

"Well good afternoon Kurama, how was class?" Kuronue asked nonchalantly.

Kurama's glared intensified. "Don't act like nothing is wrong. What the hell were you thinking?!"

Kuronue noticed the small audience they were acquiring, most of them looking for a repeat of what had happened during their lunch. "Why don't we somewhere more private to talk."

"Fine." Kurama replied leading the way to secluded part of their school.

"So what are you so angry about?" Kuronue asked once again with that smile.

"What am I so angry about?!" he replied. "Perhaps it has to do with your little display of I don't know what with me during lunch and your wonderful explanation to everyone that we are a couple. Just maybe, it has to do with it all being a LIE!"

"Oh that."

"Yes that. What the hell were you thinking? Why would you even do such a thing?" Kurama continued. "You better fix this tomorrow."

Kuronue frowned. "Sorry but that isn't going to be possible."

"And why not?" Kurama asked clenching his fist at his lax attitude. Did he not know how much this would interfere with his plans, with his life. He would be damned if he let this continue.

"Well my friend, let me start by saying that this was all your fault." He answered making Kurama speechless. "Now let me continue, there is this freaking girl that is obsessed with me and apparently the only way I can get rid of her is to pretend to be gay. And well who better than with my best friend and the already doubtful straight guy."

"I missed the part that's my fault." Kurama replied gaining his speaking ability back.

Kuronue smirked. "Well if you weren't as weak as you are, I would never have been brought back to help you control Yusuke in his little demonic rampage a year ago and I wouldn't be stuck in this hellhole of school."

"You know very well I am not weak and I can prove it any day you want." Kurama replied his Youko side taking over a bit at the offending comment of his strength. "And the rest is your fault for even agreeing to Koenma's terms when he brought you back. So you better fix it. Tomorrow."

"No can do."

Kurama scowled for the millionth time that day. Kuronue's little plan was ruining his plans which he had worked on for nearly four months. It was plans that he didn't intend to let Kuronue's stupidity screw up. He pushed Kuronue against the wall of the school. "You _will_ fix it."

Kuronue was about to reply when he noticed something, more like someone, from the corner of his eyes and smiled. He turned to the newcomer. "Why hello Botan. How were your classes today?"

Botan had just stumbled upon a rather interesting scene to say the least, Kurama pushing Kuronue against the wall in that manner definitely made those rumors she had been hearing all day more like the truth. She blushed. "I am sorry for interrupting …I…I'll leave you two alone"

Kurama quickly let go of Kuronue before Botan could walk away. "Wait! This isn't what it seems."

Botan turned around to see the usually calm and collected Kurama in a faltering state.

"It's actually more." Kuronue piped in.

Kurama glared at him even harder; if only looks could kill he would be a happy man.

"……I should go." Botan replied walking away as fast she could before she heard or saw more than she already had.

Kurama was extremely angry now. Everything was completely ruined. Everything. If only it hadn't been her to see them like that, just maybe there could have been a chance. But apparently fate had it against him. He couldn't very well kill the object of his disgrace so he did the next best thing to vent out his frustration. He hit the wall; it wasn't such a great idea since it now contained a hole the size of his head.

"What do you want to fix this?" Kurama said after thinking for a few seconds. If he wasn't going to cooperate then he would have to bribe him.

"The problem is I don't want to fix this. All I need is for you to pretend to be my 'partner' until after prom. Once prom is over that girl will stop harassing me."

Kurama took a deep breath. "You know what? I can just fix this myself."

"Kurama. You will agree to this whether you want to or not." Kuronue suddenly said with a hint of arrogance in his voice.

He laughed. "What makes you think that?"

Kuronue leaned closer and whispered something into his ear making Kurama's eyes widened with fear. There was no possible way he would do that. "You wouldn't."

It was Kuronue's turn to laugh. "Try me."

Kurama clenched his fist a couple of times and thought things over. He needed time to think of another plan. "Fine. But no more kissing, I don't care what the circumstance, absolutely no kissing."

"Are a few pecks on the cheek okay for my boo?" Kuronue asked mockingly as he and Kurama started on their way back to the front of the school where they were supposed to meet Botan everyday since Koenma sent her to attend their school as well in order to keep an eye on Kuronue.

Botan stood against the very same tree Kuronue had leaned on just moments ago. However unlike Kuronue, the sight of the wind playing with her soft long blue hair and her porcelain skin slightly shivering against the cold, made Kurama smile. He loved the way that no matter what, her amethyst eyes were always shining with enthusiasm and optimism, and the way her pink lips pouted at the fact that it was cold. It was the same porcelain skin he wished to caress, the same blue curls he wished to pass his fingers through, and the same pink lips he wished to claim everyday.

Kuronue sprinted over to Botan and held her in a tight hug as he twirled her around just like he always did everyday after school since he had really gotten to know her better. Kurama had sulked for a while at the fact that they complimented each other so well, each carefree and so spirited. But it was after that week of sulking and Botan's insistent attempt at cheering him up that he realized that he truly liked, no loved, Botan and he wasn't going to give up on her. He had even started to make plans on how he was going to ask her to prom months before it was even announced. However, now his plans were screwed up thanks to Kuronue.

"I am sorry you had to witness that." Kurama heard Kuronue telling Botan as he reached them.

"It's okay. I should have known you were going to a more private place for a reason. I was just so worried that I would forget what I had to tell Kurama that I followed without thinking." She replied.

"What were you going to tell me?" Kurama asked wondering what could have been so important.

"I forgot." Botan answered sheepishly.

Kurama smiled. "Don't worry about it."

"Well, unfortunately I have something very important to do, so Kurama would you do me the favor of walking Botan to the temple?" Kuronue suddenly said looking at his watch.

"Of course."

Botan frowned. "Kuronue, don't get into any trouble."

"Don't worry my sweet little Botan, I wont." He replied before turning to Kurama. "As for you my boo, I will talk to you tomorrow and do refrain from telling _anyone_, I do mean anyone, the truth or….. well you know what."

Kurama simply nodded not wanting Botan to think there was something wrong. And so Kuronue left leaving a confused Botan and an angry Kurama.

"Shall we?" Kurama said motioning to the path towards Genkai's temple where Botan and Kuronue were staying.

It was a silent walk filled with awkward silence. Neither sure of what to say in light of the days events. They were almost there when Botan suddenly stopped mid step and turned to Kurama. "Would you like to come to a sleepover?"

Kurama stunned. "Sleepover?"

Botan blushed and looked at her feet a bit embarrassed. "Well Ayame once told me that she used to have sleepovers with her gay friends. She said it was really fun and well I just thought that maybe…"

"Yes." Kurama interrupted unable to stand seeing a flustered Botan because of him.

"Really?" Botan said. "I mean, I would understand if you don't want to."

Kurama took few steps closer and lightly lifted her chin making her look directly into his eyes. He noticed her blush darken from their proximity as they got lost in each others eyes. "Don't ever hesitate to ask me or tell me anything. I would never be able to say no to you."

Botan inhaled sharply. She was not supposed to feel what she was feeling at the very moment. She was merely inches away from the one who filled her dreams every night. The one she wished to be holding close, the one she wished to kiss, the one who was apparently gay and in a relationship with her friend. She was definitely not supposed to be feeling this but she was and there was no way to control it. She had to take a step back in order to stop herself from just kissing the love of her life.

Kurama was surprised by her sudden retraction from him. "Botan?"

"Umm…How about we do the sleepover on Friday night?" Botan replied not looking at him.

"Sure." Kurama replied. At least this way he would be able to get closer to her. He would have two days to think of a plan that would let Botan know he wasn't gay without actually telling her. He knew Kuronue would know if he told her something because, well lets face it, Botan wasn't the best at keeping secrets. She didn't do it on purpose but it simply slipped out and he couldn't risk it. Not with Kuronue.

The rest of the way Botan talked excitedly about what they could do and what she had to buy for the sleepover. Kurama simply smiled at her ecstatic nature. He was simply happy she had returned to her bubbly self after the small incident.

"Maybe even Ayame could come for the sleepover." Botan continued as they reached the temples door.

"Yeah maybe." Kurama contributed. "Well I guess I will see you tomorrow."

"Yup. You know you should walk with Kuronue and me more often." Botan said. "Well only if you want to." She added as an afterthought.

"I think I will. I greatly enjoyed our walk." Kurama replied with a smile.

Botan smiled as well and gave Kurama a kiss on the cheek that made him blush for the first time that day. "Great! I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye." Kurama said as Botan entered through the doors and out of sight.

Kurama was walking back home when he suddenly realized that news traveled quite fast even through schools. Schools like the one his younger brother was attending. Damn Kuronue. "How am I supposed to explain this to my parents." He asked himself before entering his house as ready as he would ever be to tell his parents he was gay when he truly wasn't.

Life was just simply too complicated at times.

**I hope you liked it, now please review and we greatly appreciate any constructive criticism. until next time! (maybe)**

**  
Fuzen: Please review, it all depends on you if we continue or not. **


End file.
